


A week of misunderstandings

by HunterSixtySeven



Category: Timeless - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Not much slow burn though I promise, Possible Slow burn, it all gets worked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterSixtySeven/pseuds/HunterSixtySeven
Summary: This takes place six months after the season two finale, so if you have not seen it or do not know what happens you will want to stay away from this story until you have! :)Without giving away spoilers this is about the journey Wyatt and Lucy go on the months after what takes place in the season finale! What takes place is based off my imagination and some of the writing that takes place in the last few minutes of the season finale! I do not own the rights to these characters!





	A week of misunderstandings

Six months ago, the team had seen future Wyatt and Lucy off after a successful trip to save Rufus. It has also been six months since Jessica and Emma had disappeared. While they were allowed to leave the bunker a couple of weeks after having Rufus back they still stayed close in case Jessica and Emma jumped. Over time they became a little more relaxed but never enough where they let the events over the past year slip their minds. With the enforcements down on the bunker all of them were free to come and go as they please. 

Jiya and Rufus were gone most of the time exploring the city and going on many dates to make up for lost time. Wyatt had taken to going on runs every morning. At first it was to enjoy the new-found freedom and work out outside of the bunker. After time it became a way to try to manage the guilt and anger that was tearing him apart from the inside out. 

The guilt he felt for not seeing the signs about Jessica, for not protecting Rufus, for losing all of that time with Lucy, for all the pain he caused her, and accidentally hitting her when all she was trying to do was stop the fight between him and Flynn.

He had been so lost in thought and in the rhythm of the patter his shoes made against the concrete that he did not realize he was already back at the bunker. He heard talking and followed it into the kitchen area. Rufus and Jiya were out for breakfast in a nearby town so the only other people it could have been was Flynn and Lucy. 

They were whispering urgently even though they were alone. The floor creaked as he rounded the corner. Lucy and Flynn ceased talking and broke apart once they heard the floorboard creak. They both clearly attempted to look busy when he entered the room.

Lucy had the look of a deer caught in the head lights. She would not look at him no matter how much he tried to catch her eyes. That had been happening a lot lately. Not only that, but the whisper conversations she had with Flynn that stopped the moment he entered the room.

He had tried to ignore it because he wanted Lucy to be whole again, to be happy. If Flynn was the one who she needed to talk too and be with then so be it. She knew how he felt about her. It had only been six months since he had confessed that he loved her, that he would do everything he could t fix what had happened. That has what he has been doing since starting with getting Rufus back and through his actions has been trying to show her he really does love her. All he could hope for is that one day she would feel the same way. Still, he could not stop his heart from breaking at the thought that Lucy trusted Flynn more than she trusted him.

He cleared his throat as he was getting a glass of water. 

“Morning” he said glancing towards Lucy and quickly over to Flynn.

“Hello” said Flynn, Lucy only glanced in his direction 

Wyatt stood there with the glass he picked up now full. “Well” he said

Flynn’s eyes went from Lucy where they had been most of this time back to him. They looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. All he wanted to do was reach out to Lucy, to apologize again and again, to tell her how much he loved her. He understood though how much he loved her. He understood though, she needed time. She clearly did not need to hear those words right now.

“I am going take a shower now. Maybe go to the store later…let me know if you want anything.”

He walked out of the room, clearly not wanted or needed. He had only walked a few feet when heard them whispering again. He tried not to think about his heart was breaking right now.

As Wyatt left to go take a shower Flynn turned his gaze back to Lucy once more.

“Luc…” Flynn began

“No.” Lucy said firmly.

“I do not understand. Why can you not talk to him?” You know how I feel about him and even I know if you are not careful you may lose him. Is that you want?”

“No.” She said a little softer this time

Flynn did not respond this time, he only glanced at her with concern.

They stood in silence for a few moments. Lucy with both hands gripping one of the counter tops tightly, staring with determination at the middle of the counter. She could feel Flynn’s eyes looking at her, not with anger or pity. Just a softness he only reserved for her, as if he knew all of her secrets. Which if she thought about it he does know things about her that she does not even know about in the present time or yet to have happened to her at this time. Even if he does most of the time he does a decent job of hiding what he knows. There are times though when she is having a conversation with him and wonders how much he knows already about what she is saying due to the journal.

Some more time has passed, she knows Flynn is right. She needs to talk to Wyatt about everything that is going on. She takes a deep breath for one second, two seconds, three seconds before clearing her throat and turning around to Flynn leaning causally against one of the counters on the opposite side of her. 

They stare at each other for a moment.

“I know you are right about Wyatt, that I need to talk to him I mean.” Lucy said.

She glanced up at Flynn, he only crossed his arms across his chest and looked at her. His indicator for her to go on.

“He told me loved me only hours after we got back from…from..” She flashed back to that night. The night they had come back from their mission without Rufus. Even though he was back now the pain they all experienced that day and night are all fresh on their minds. She had been sitting in one of the hallways when Wyatt had found her. He sat down next to her. After a few moments of both of them starring at the ground in silence he spoke.

“Lucy, I am so sorry. I am sorry about Jessica, about not choosing you. Most of all I am sorry about hitting you earlier” He opened his mouth to say something else but she interrupted him.

“I was only trying to help, you know”. She said looking at him, her wounds still fresh.

He paused while still making direct eye contact with the tile of the hallway.

“What I did was inexcusable though. I am sorry that I did not say anything earlier” he said

They remained quiet for a few more moments before he spoke again.

“When we went back for after you had been taken by Rittenhouse Rufus asked me a question. He asked me if I loved you.” 

Lucy looked at him in surprise, not sure what to say. It had only been hours since they had lost Rufus and Jessica had disappeared with Emma. Why was he bringing this up now?

“I love you, Lucy”. After saying those words, he made contact with her eyes for the first time since they had gotten back from rescuing Jiya, after losing Rufus. He looked at her with pain in his eyes, he was full of regret. Regret for choosing Jessica over her, for not telling her sooner that he was in love with her.

Before either one could speak anymore Flynn cleared his throat. Lucy jumped in surprise, Wyatt only glared at him. Of course, Flynn was there, he was always there. 

“May we help you?” Wyatt said with clear agitation in his voice and in his eyes.

Lucy glanced from Wyatt who in two seconds had gone from looking at her with those soft eyes and being in a vulnerable state to agitated to Flynn who was trying not to smirk.

“Mason and Christopher want to have a team meeting” Flynn said.

Lucy stood up with the intention of following Flynn

“Luc…” Wyatt said.

“We will talk later” Lucy promised.

They have never did though. Not between future Wyatt and Lucy showing up and rescuing Rufus. Wyatt had tried though, talking to her about it. She was not ready though, she needed more time to think, to work it all out. He said he understood. She could see how much pain she was causing Wyatt no matter how much he tried hiding it. He couldn’t though, not from her. They knew each other too well, she knew those blue eyes of his too well to know when they showed his pain.

Flynn cleared his throat. She snapped back to the present, she clearly had been lost in her thoughts long enough for Flynn to attempt to get her back to their conversation. They had been talking over the past weeks about what has been on her mind, all of her worries, and concerns. She could feel the looks from others she got when they caught them together. They did not understand though, she found comfort in talking to him. It was not the same as talking with Wyatt, but talking to Flynn helped enough for her to survive the days where she couldn’t manage to talk to Wyatt.

“He told me he loved me that night we lost Rufus and Jessica got away. I was so shocked because of everything that had happened that I never got the chance too tell him that…”

“You love him” Flynn interrupted

“Yeah” she whispered looking down at her feet.

“Luce, this is not a conversation you should be having with me. You know that though. Go talk to him”

She continued looking at her feet for another minute before looking back at Flynn. A silent conversation happened between them. Needing to say nothing more she turned on her heels and walked out of the kitchen in search of Wyatt. She searched the common area before walking down the hallway that held the bedrooms. She heard voices coming from Wyatt’s room. She quickened her pace before she lost her nerve. 

His bedroom door was halfway closed so she decided to knock before entering. Her hand was tight in a fist and halfway to the door when she heard a part of the conversation.

“I cannot do this anymore with her, it is getting too be to much” Wyatt said 

“Have you tried talking to her? Maybe if she knew…” Rufus said 

“She won’t even talk to me, she barely looks at me in the first place. I am about ready to give it all up, to stop trying” Wyatt said

Lucy paused, she knew she should not be listening to their conversation. It is obvious this was meant to be a private one. Every time she tried to walk away it suddenly felt like her shoes were filled with concrete instead of her feet. No matter how much she tried, she could not bring herself to walk away.

She choked back a silent sob while her heart broke. It was all she could do not to turn on her heels and run away. Instead, she lowered her arm and walked back to her room in silence. Why was her room on the other side of the hallway? Why did it have to be so far away? She did not think she was going to make it so as quietly as she could she broke into a run towards her bedroom. As soon as the door shut behind her she fell to her knees and let out the choked back sob she had been hiding deep down. Not just today, but over the past few months. 

Was a future with Wyatt no longer possible? Had she caused him too much pain by shutting him out while she processed everything going on? Slowly, as if time had slowed down Lucy fell down to a fetal position from her knees and continued to cry. Was it possible after loosing her sister, her mother, Rufus, getting Rufus back that she had now lost Wyatt too?

 

 

“No” Lucy thought to herself. She was better than this, stronger than this, she survived losing her sister, her mother, Rufus, getting Rufus back, and having her future self visit. She would not let one man destroy, to break her like this. She gave herself five minutes to throw herself a pity party, to get all of the tears out then she would move on. With time like everything else she would get over him.

After five minutes had passed Lucy got up from the floor, took three deep breaths, and walked to the bathroom to wipe down her face so it did not look like she had been crying. She then went back to her bedroom to read until it was time for dinner. When it was finally time to go to the dinning area she promised to let no one know she had been crying. 

When she arrived Flynn, Jiya, and Rufus were already there. 

“Hello” she said as she approached the kitchen where Flynn was standing making dinner. Jiya and Rufus were setting the table together while talking about their plans for the next day.

“Hello” they all greeted.

Flynn pulled her close and asked, “How did your talk with Wyatt go?”

“It didn’t happen” she said. 

He opened his mouth to ask why not when Wyatt had entered the room. Wyatt had opened his mouth to form a greeting but paused with his mouth still open when he noticed how close Flynn and Lucy were standing. They both had turned around when they heard Wyatt enter the room both had clearly been distracted because Flynn still had his arm gently placed on Lucy’s upper arm as a way for him to ask her to please talk to her and not walk away before they could.

Wyatt’s gaze was aimed right at his hand on her arm, Lucy and Flynn both noticed why Wyatt had paused and broke away. Wyatt continued to look at him, he attempted to hide his surprise because up until that point they had at least attempted to hide that they were talking when he entered into a room. Wyatt assumed that is was common curtesy due to his feelings for her. 

“Um, hey” he said as he continued to look at Lucy and Flynn who were both still standing close to each other looking at him.

Rufus and Jiya entered the room oblivious to what was going on. Trying to quickly change the subject before they could notice Flynn said “dinner is ready”

They all sat down together at the table, while the atmosphere did seem to calm down once they were all eating and talking out subjects they were all interested in. However, Wyatt would steal a glance of Lucy every once in a while, when he did not think anybody was looking. Most of the time she would be look down at her plate or looking at whoever was speaking at the moment. However, tonight whenever he would look at her she seemed to be only looking at Flynn and Flynn at her. It seemed as if they were having a silent argument over something. 

Once dinner had been cleared and cleaned up they all retired to the common area to watch a movie like they did every Friday night. However, this week Lucy claimed to be not feeling well, excused herself for the night, and walked back to her bedroom.  
Something was going on with Lucy, Wyatt could tell and so could Flynn despite how much she had tried to hide it from them. Sure, Lucy was talking to him more now which he thought was progress at first; however, over the couple of days he noticed it was about trivial things such as movies, what was for dinner that night, where he went on a run each day. It was not the same as before, even when she needed time to process everything when she did talk to him it was about deeper topics. Somewhere along the line, Lucy had changed, and Wyatt silently cursed himself for not noticing when it happened. He had told himself he would be better about these things.

After a couple days of this Wyatt had decided he was done playing games and pretending to be okay with this “new Lucy”. He wanted the old Lucy back, his Luce. The one that trusted him, that could look into his eyes and know if something was bothering him, he missed the deep and meaningful conversations they had together. He decided enough was enough, he need to talk to her about what was bothering her. If this was who she was now he needed answers, but he told himself that if this was all he got of her so be it.

So, on a stormy Tuesday afternoon Wyatt left his room after some time to think things over in search of Lucy. After looking in the kitchen and common area he walked to her room. Her bedroom door had been closed so he knocked. There was no response, odd he thought there was a light on. He knocked one more time.

 

Lucy glanced up from the seat she had taken by the window, she was reading her book and thought she had heard something. She paused for a moment to listen again, there it was. Somebody had been knocking on her door. 

“Come in” Lucy said, expecting Flynn who had been trying to get her to tell him what happened that night ever since when she told him she had not talked to Wyatt. 

To her surprise it was Wyatt that walked into the room. It must have shown on her face because Wyatt took one step into the bedroom then hovered near the door as if he was ready to make a run for it. 

“Hi” she said.

“Hey, is it okay if I come in?” he said

“Yes. Please take a seat” she said gesturing to the chair across from her on the other side of the window.

As Wyatt walked the pace of the bedroom to sit down across from her she turned her head to look out the window once more. “It has been really stormy lately, hopefully things calm down a little bit, so we can get out of the bunker again. There are some things from the store I would like to get…” She was going to keep going not even processing what she was talking about.

“Lucy, please no. Not this.” As Wyatt said it Lucy turned around in surprise because Wyatt’s voice had broken when he said. She looked into his blue eyes, they were not filled with the softness that were usually there when he talked to her she noticed. They were not as bright as clear sky like they usually were, instead they matched the storm raging on outside instead. He had never looked at her with those eyes before. All she could think about was how much she had broken him to the point where he could not even to manage the soft eyes or warm smile that usually accompanied him when they talked.  
“Lucy, I need to say something. Please…” his voice broke again, and his eyes started to fill with water. Here it comes she thought, here comes the heartbreak, here comes the moment where we both face the fact we have lost each other. She wondered if she had the energy to put up a fight or was it even worth it? Of course, she thought to herself. This was Wyatt, no matter what they went through they were Wyatt and Lucy. 

“Please, just listen to me. Please, do not interrupt. I will not make it much longer and I want you to hear this”. He was looking at the ground as he was saying this. Great, she thought now he cannot even look at me. She took a moment to breathe before giving a simple okay.

“Luce, I am madly in love with you. I do not ever want you to doubt that, I have been in love with you for so long. Over the months I know you have needed your space and I respect that. All I have been doing is trying to show you how much I love you through my actions because I never wanted to overwhelm you or cause you anymore pain. Over the months I have seen you grow closer with Flynn. I have tried to understand why you needed him more then me, why you trusted him with your secrets and not me. I have tried to over come not being jealous. It hurt so much at first, and it still does but not as much. I have seen you change over the past few months as you started to heal. Flynn was helping you do that and if he is who you need I will respect that. Part of me always hoped that over time you and I would come back together at some point.”

He had been looking at the ground or out the window the entire time he had been speaking as if looking at her would be too much. Now however he turned his gaze to hers and stared into her eyes before continuing.

“Luce, I still want you and I will never stop wanting you because I am in love with you. I am past the point of causal conversations about movies and the weather. I am past the point of being friends, I want more with you. But if being friends is what you need or want then I will do it. I will do the causal conversations and group movie nights because these past few months have taught me I have taken you for granted and that I need you in my life more than I ever knew. So, I will fight for you Lucy if that is what I need to do either as friends or as more.”

Wyatt’s voice started to break. “Please, Lucy just don’t shut me out anymore. I miss you.” 

Tears had broken the barriers of their eyes at this point and were running silently down their faces. She flashed back to Friday night where she had overheard the conversation between him and Rufus. She had misunderstood the entire thing, Wyatt was not talking about her, he never was. Despite all they had been through he still loved her, she had not lost him after all, they could still have a future together. She was about to speak when he opened his mouth, he wasn’t finished.

While she had been thinking he had returned his gaze to the floor and closed off his body. It was obvious that the next thing he was going to say caused him a lot of pain. “If, if you and Flynn are seeing each other could you please tell me? I have seen how you break apart and stop the whispered conversations when I enter the room. I thought it was because you were trying to spare me my feelings and were giving me time to get over you before you told me. It is none of my business who you see, but please just tell me if it is true.”

When Wyatt brought his eyes back to hers he was taken a back by the confusion that was written all over her face.  
“You, you think Flynn and I are together” she stuttered 

“Yes…” he said cautiously looking at her trying to figure what was going on now. Had he been wrong?

“Okay, Wyatt now it is your turn to listen to me. Please let me get this out then we can talk. I am not romantically interested in Flynn, he is a friend too me. This seems odd to many people, I know that from the looks we have gotten over the past few months. He has been the person I have talked too over the past year when you were with Jessica and when we got back from saving Rufus. I have found comfort in talking to him because of the journal. What we forgot to understand when we first learned about the journal and in the midst of the chaos that followed was that my future self trusted him. Some where down the line Wyatt I trusted Flynn with my memories and to keep them safe. How is that supposed to happen if we do not talk or if we throw him aside. How am I supposed to gain that relationship with him if we do not talk? So slowly I have been letting him, talking to him about what I have going through. He knows some of it from the journals, but he tries to hide that. He tries just listening to me and not fixing me. He has been encouraging me to talk to you about what I am going through.”

She took a deep breath before continuing…

“Last Friday that is what you walked in on once again was him asking me to talk to you before it was too late, before I lost you” Wyatt looked like he wanted to interrupt…” Please just let me get this out, I am almost finished. Finally, I decided I wanted to talk to you about why I had been shutting you out for so long, why I had been talking to Flynn more than you. So, I walked to your room and before I could knock I heard part of your conversation with Rufus. I heard you tell him that I won’t even talk to you let alone look at you, that, that you were done trying with me. My heart broke Wyatt because I thought I had lost you for good, like I had lost everybody else. I thought you had given up on me…” She was going to continue but he interrupted her.

“Lucy Preston, you will never lose me, and I will never stop fighting for you. I already felt like what it was not to have you in my life when Jessica came back, and I do not want to feel that again. You will never lose me, I love you too much”

She had broken into a sob at this point. She felt Wyatt walk over too her, bend slowly down onto his knees, and cup her face urging her too look at him. She slowly looked from spot on the floor into her eyes. She gasped, gone were the storms that once raged in his eyes and gone was the frown that always accompanied his face lately. Now he was looking at her with those clear sky-blue eyes and the soft smile he had reserved for her. “You will not lose me, I love you” he said slowly making sure she caught every word. 

As if their worlds were one again they came crashing together like the thunder that dominated the stormy skies into a hug that was bone crushing neither one wanting to let go of the other. 

When they finally broke a part a minute ago it was because Lucy needed to tell Wyatt something and she needed to be looking into those blue eyes of his when she said. She pleaded with him until he looked at her. 

“I love you too, Wyatt Logan. I knew from the Alamo that you were going to change my life and ever since then I began my journey of giving my heart to you. I love you so much, I wanted to tell you that night that we lost Rufus when Flynn interrupted us.” She chuckled before continuing “I need you to understand something because I did not say this earlier. While I may trust Flynn, you need to know that I trust you too. Just like I said back at the Alamo I trust you Wyatt and I need you. Always have, always will. I loved you when you were with Jessica and Flynn saw that. He saw that I needed a friend, somebody too talk too. Those months would have been unbearable without him because I saw you love somebody else when all I wanted was for you to love me. He became the person that helped me through that pain and onto the other side. He told me to never give up on us. I love you Wyatt, you alone”

She leaned into his hands that were still on her face embracing the feeling that her skin had missed so much. Wyatt was still sitting in front of her taking her all in from the smile that now plastered her face to the tears that now how vanished from her eyes, to what she had just told him. She loved him, and he loved her. For right now that is all that mattered, there were still more conversations to come but for right now they could bask in the fact that they loved each other and in the brightness that now filled inside them as the storm that once raged on began to calm itself. They had found each other again.

Wyatt looked up at her and smiled “All due respect Ma’am I do not ever think you need somebody. These past months I have seen the way you carry yourself and have taken care of yourself. You are so strong and have endured so much pain over the past year. That is what I love about you, that you don’t need anybody but make people feel like they are wanted.”

“Wyatt, you have been on a journey too. Now though we do not have to endure the raging seas alone, we can overcome the storms together.”

“I love you, baby doll” Wyatt said still grasping her face while moving closer to her.

“I love you too, sweetheart” Lucy said closing the gap between their lips as they found each other once again for what felt like the millionth time that day.

They stayed together like that the rest of the day, embraced like they would never let each other go again, whispering I love yous to each other, laughing, talking, and giving each other the occasional soft kiss.

To think this week was just a week of misunderstandings in what felt like months of a constant storm.

**Author's Note:**

> See, it all worked out! They just had to find each other again! :)


End file.
